


After Hours Zest

by JamesJenkins9



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bonding, Boyfriends, Erotica, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Homoeroticism, I Ship It, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Medication, New York City, Parksborn Bang, Parksborn-Relationship, Passion, Porn With Plot, Post-Movie: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies-Webb), Romance, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Smut, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Takes place after the events of the film where Peter and Harry are reconnecting. Harry knows Peter’s secret identity whilst harboring much deeper feelings for his boyhood friend.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker
Kudos: 4





	After Hours Zest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my latest story based off "The Amazing Spiderman 2" plus Parksborn story published here. Was going to post it on another site but the fandom was not listed. Apologies to any Gwen Stacy fans reading this. I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism; they motivate me to keep on writing. Thanks for reading! Spider-Man is property of Marvel and Stan Lee. I do not own "The Amazing Spider-Man" films nor profit from this story.

It was a long day for the intensely occupied young man sitting down in his lab and working on improving the hover board siting before him. Harry Osborn was currently welding some new pieces together. Entirely consumed by the task at hand, he didn’t realize his boyfriend came down to check on him as he hums softly.

Peter Parker found swinging across town as Spider-Man was nearly like the game Temple Run: endless with no finish line in sight. He and Harry were both trying to focus on the positive side but were also not immune to the downsides. As he walked towards the lab in the Osborn residence, Peter remembered in the first days as an intern there left him a bit disoriented, they didn’t know how they'd manage it, but Harry did a great job helping them get the latest in the robotics project up to speed. Trying to keep a positive atmosphere, with company-wide dinner calls nearly every evening. They also had their team socializing daily routine — they call it Host time. Every afternoon, they prepare their _Subway_ sandwiches, coffees and snacks and they have a video call, together. They have a rule to join all the calls with video on, if possible. It doesn’t always work for everyone, because of internet connection issues, but it’s still fun. Peter chuckled on the thought of it and how sometimes Harry's projects will take a comedic setback mid chat. Personally, Peter hated working far from home and feel like it’s a punishment. Just trying to juggle work and home-near maddening. Regardless he has a great boyfriend and its fun seeing Harry trying not to disturb him and at the same time _play_ with him. Alexa announced his presence before Peter could even speak.

Harry set the welder down and took off the welding helmet "Thanks A," he said to the conscious system before turning to face Peter.

"Hey baby," he said with a smile as he got up and walked over to him softly holding his hips

Peter locked lips with Harry before the latter could take another breath. The mixed smell of grime, smoke, oil and sweat made the new Osborn heir even more attractive. He hadn't shaved in two weeks either, another good touch.

"Right back at ya-well, well, well you seem to have outdone yourself today. What new wonders have you accomplished?" Peter asked casting a curious eye over the lab.

“For starters, I added a scuba diving setup to the new suit prototype in case I’ve gotta do anything underwater. Plus, I was working on the new hover board using nanotech," he said with a slight nod.

"You do know how to put the right touches in," Peter complimented with a small scoff. Turning his attention back to Harry. "When do you think they'll be ready for action?"

“The new suit is ready now the hover board will take at least another month because I still need to code the nanoparticles, so they know to make a suit," the blonde said taking martins hand and walking over to a small sofa he had in the lab sitting down.

“So, what do you wanna do today?" he asks setting the red-blue costumed brunette on his lap.

"Well since you got your work cut out for you...figure you may wanna take a break?" His ass ground up on Harry's crotch.

“What did you have in mind?" Harry asked as his hands were going down to Peter’s butt.

"Whaddya say to dinner and an evening of just U an ME?" Peter asked running his fingers through Harry's greasy golden hair. "But you'd so need a shower first of all."

“Sounds like a plan." He then spoke to Alexa. "Hey Alexa, can you do me a favor and have dummy clean up in here and put the hover board away please?" he said standing up with Peter.

"Well, well Mr. Oscorp-as hot as I find you smelling like a chop shop, you're more Harry Osborn when you're A #1 shiny and smell of _Giorgio Armani_. If you want some company..." Peter ran a finger over the wrinkled sweaty collar of Harry's gray t-shirt.

“If you wanna join me, you can but let me get the grease off of me first," he said teasingly squeezing Peter’s butt cheeks.

"No problem Raggedy Boy," Peter replied as he tossed Harry a playful smirk and flipped the bird at him before turning to leave the lab. "I'll warm it up for ya."

Harry smirked and winked one of his arrestingly handsome blue eyes, "Not if I get there first," he said as the newly modified suit and hoverboard were moved back inside their secure cases. He puts the passcode on before running out of the lab and to the bathroom.

"Always wanting to show off," Peter crossed his arms and shook his head before making his way there. Thankfully, Harry wasn't that big a douche to start without him. The picture of the once neglected son now high-profile renowned Oscorp CEO standing in a pair of red _Under Armor_ briefs was one Peter could die happy looking at.

"No wonder you've been nominated World's Sexiest Man this year," he chuckled.

Harry chuckles softly and turned the shower on to let it warm up and while it warms up he walks over to Peter and began to strip him to his briefs as well.

"Hey Harry, let's skip the Kid Stuff and get right to it," Peter hissed as he shanked the latter's underwear off in one pull, slapping his right ass cheek just as quick.

Harry gave a smirk as he got in after stripping Peter and he pinned him to the wall his own cock pressing up against Peter’s butt.

"Either someone's excited or you been kicking crazier super villain ass than you let on," Peter snickered followed by a growl.

“What if I told you it’s a bit of both?" he said his cock sliding in between Peter’s butt cheeks the tip slightly pressing against his hole.

"Then I'd say you're The Most Interesting Man in The World...with lying that is," Peter replied picturing Harry in the booze commercial suave, entrancing and more of an almost unreachable need-driving force as the drink itself.

Harry chuckled as the water ran down his and Peter’s body. "You know I could say the same about you but I’m not going to," he said squeezing Peter’s butt cheeks slightly before beginning to wash himself off.

"You don't know how damn attractive that is about you...even when you get to the point it's like you got more you won't spill...makes me want to top you in every way..." Peter cackled as he ran his soapy hands across his boyfriend’s back.

“Well, it’s such a shame I’m the top in this relationship." He teased before using some of the body wash Peter and liked the smell of the _Axe_ shampoo on him.

"Yeah, yeah Casanova, get clean and let’s cut to the real deal...nothing hotter when you're feeling _steamy_ ," he answered before splashing his face once more.

Harry continued to wash himself and after a bit he was done so he stepped out with Peter and dried off before handing martin the towel he was using.

Peter often didn't like sharing towels but with Harry it was an exception he happily made. Hell, it was a secret fetish of his smelling the ones he used when he wasn't home. Whether Harry knew or not, Peter didn't sweat it either way. Dried as much as he could get, Peter put on a white _Oscorp_ co. tee and red _Nike_ shorts.

"Well Big O, looks like your schedule's clear for now...maybe we can have our own little _training session_ you know where..."

Harry stretched, "We could but first I need your help changing this out," he said tapping on a spot his back before getting dressed as well slipping some boxers and shorts on.

"No problem. Let's get you _comfortable_ and we'll patch you up." Peter led the way to the bedroom where it would feel less _gross_.

Harry went to the bedroom with Peter and laid on the bed. "In that case on the bed is what the docs prescribed for my…illness," he said twisting the cap of one pill bottle clockwise and pulling one out slowly, so he didn’t strain himself.

"Gotcha," Peter retrieved the replacement and approached Harry's side. While he never considered himself squeamish, the job did make him wash his hands twice each time he did it. _Now I see why he never liked discussing this with me_ he thought with mild misgivings.

He gave a slight pull up on Harry’s tee, removing it and he took the medicinal salve and he put it all along Harry’s back. The clearing of his complexion signaling it was working properly.

Peter wiped the sheet of sweet off his forehead. "Phew that's a relief. Can't have the world's #1 multi-millionaire burn out, can we?" he asked trying to be fresh but still caring.

“Nope that would be **bad** …" Harry said pulling Peter on top of him and his hands sink into the nerd’s boxers and he gropes Peter’s butt.

“So, about that private training session?" he said before teasingly squeezing Peter’s butt cheeks again.

"Let's get down to business..." Peter grinned, his face barely tickled by the stubble on Harry's face. "Wanna see if you'll outlast me the last time, we did it."

“Sure," he said stripping both his cock springing up and running in between Peter’s pert _globes_.

Bursting out laughing Peter spread his legs out at the welcoming friction. "Nice appetizer and warm up...eager to see how much you can go and if I'll- _drain your tanks_ again..." Peter winked.

“Oh, I’ll easily beat you this time," he said grabbing some lube and putting some on his cock and on Peter’s hole before lining his cock up and pushing it in deep.

Peter let out a laugh-groan-howl as Harry entered him for the first time since they'd found time to play last week. It really was like having an old friend coming home, the feeling's unforgettable.

Once Peter was ready, Harry began to thrust not thrusting slow but instead he immediately began to pound deep into Peter, his cock easily reaching the gasping youth’s prostate.

The intensity Harry's hips propelled upon him always set Peter into a maelstrom of splitting but euphoric pain as the former Green Goblin battered his G-spot like a defensive keep.

Harry continued to thrust hard and deep into Peter as he repositioned them, with Peter on his belly with his butt in the air slightly and Harry behind him holding onto his hips.

"Why do I feel you somehow came up with this?" Peter asked mid thrust, knowing Harry was always one to push the envelope and go for something new...or at least claim he came up with it. He swore Harry was undulating underneath him.

“Maybe I did maybe I didn’t," he said as he continued to thrust the new angle at which he was thrusting allowed him to reach deeper and even thrust past Peter’s _gates_.

"Cheeky moth-" Peter was cut off mid-sentence as Harry's coiling drill seemed to break down deeper inside him. He bit into the inventor's neck, applying all the pressure he could and trying to hold on as if dangling on a cliff edge.

Seeing his boyfriend so close to cumming only made Harry thrust faster and harder his cock leaking precum inside of Peter but he was able to hold back fine.

"Holdin' out on me or what?" Peter quipped as he felt Harry about to give every drop only to pull back. _Typical of him_... he thought almost pounding on Harry's chest out of irritation.

Right before Harry came, he pulled out and laid Peter on his back.

"Say ahh babe," he said some precum leaking out of his cock and forming a large drop on the tip.

"What're you waiting for, let the cannon fire!" Peter laughed near hysterically as the sight of Harry's schlong was starting to look like a sculptor's artwork.

Harry jerked himself off a bit before beginning to cum cumming on Peter’s awed face and chest some of his cum getting in Peter's mouth.

Six if not seven jets of Harry's seed hit Peter in the face, on the third he parted his lips and let the white goo flow on in. From the taste of his seed, Harry clearly had been eating well from the flavor of his cum and Peter couldn't have been prouder of him. Not that the occasional steak or doughnut was bad. He lapped up all Harry had stored as though he just crossed half a desert.

Harry pushed his cock back into Peter and laid with him in a spooning position.

"You know I counted and then recounted every day since we've had time like this, and it always seems to come back to the same number...talk about freaky huh?" Peter asked knowing Harry wasn't the only one with the sharp tongue in the room.


End file.
